


Simple Pleasures

by dubfu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubfu/pseuds/dubfu
Summary: Sana and Mina enjoy the time that they spend together, cuddles and kisses included.





	Simple Pleasures

_“Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina were spotted yet again earlier tonight after Myoui’s usual Friday performance! Although sources have claimed that the two have been friends for the two years, the general public has continued to be very happy with seeing their blossoming friendship during the –”_  
  
Sana’s attention on the television seemed to melt away as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind the couch.  
  
A soft chuckle tickled her ear. “Why do you always watch these?”  
  
“Mina, if they’re going to stalk us wherever we go, I might as well be making sure that I look good. Besides, we can probably settle down earlier if I can file a lawsuit or something about defamation of character or whatever if they catch me looking bad.”  
  
Sana could feel Mina’s lips stretch into a smirk. “We both know you wouldn’t.”  
  
“You’re right.” Sana giggled, turning her head and stealing a chaste kiss before smiling brightly at her girlfriend. “I just wanted a free excuse to look at you on the television. Did you see those paparazzi shots?! We look so hot!”  
  
Mina may have been a popular lounge singer, but her giggle alone was a song that swooned Sana at any given moment. It didn’t take long for Mina to unwrap herself from Sana and make her way around the couch until inevitably finding her spot beside her girlfriend, making sure to nestle into her side until Sana wrapped an arm around Mina’s shoulder.  
  
“And to think you look even better in person,” Mina mumbled with a smile, closing her eyes as Sana turned off the TV with the remote and returned her hand so that her fingertips gently brushed against Mina’s arm.  
  
Sana pouted. “Tired already? We only got home half an hour ago!” In fairness, it was already after midnight, but usually they hung out for a bit before bed.  
  
“I can’t help that work runs late and that you’re so comfortable.”  
  
“But I can help you stay awake,” Sana said lowly, snickering to herself as the hand on Mina’s arm snaked its way toward her side, tickling her suddenly. Mina reacted immediately, her body shaking as she squealed and swatted at Sana’s thigh, though it only caused the latter to pull Mina tighter against her own body to prevent her from escaping. “You are not going to fall asleep on the couch!”  
  
A few more gentle smacks against Sana’s lap and Mina was eventually released from her ticklish torment. She took a deep breath, playfully shoving Sana’s lap from the side while giving the girl what was probably supposed to be a dirty look but ultimately came out looking like the pout of a baby. Surely, no one could be shocked that Sana was completely smitten by a face as cute as that.  
  
Mina’s pout faded when she realized Sana’s grinning face showed no indication of being intimidated. “And what exactly is stopping us from sleeping on the couch?”  
  
Sana scoffed. “A perfectly comfortable bed with blankets and pillows, that’s what!”  
  
Mina hummed, though Sana could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek to prevent a smile. “Well, there’s a pillow right here,” Mina explained, lowering her head comfortably onto Sana’s lap. “And – would you look at that – a blanket as well.” She gently grabbed Sana’s arm and draped it over her abdomen.  
  
“And what about me and my blanket and pillow, Miss Myoui?” Sana asked, her small smile betraying any ounce of faux irritation with nothing short of fondness.  
  
Mina shrugged, her shoulders rubbing against the fabric of Sana’s fuzzy pajama print pants. “You’ll figure it out, I’m sure.”  
  
“I don’t even get a kiss goodnight? Have I wronged you somehow?” Sana asked with a chuckle, poking Mina’s cheek with her free hand.  
  
Mina merely smiled at the touch, sticking just the tip of her tongue out. “No one is stopping you.”  
  
Sana laughed. “Your bait is terrible.”  
  
“I’m trying!”  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll bite.” Sana smirked, gently tightening her grasp around Mina and pulling her further up onto her lap. She managed to get her to sit up, leaning her against the armrest that Sana sat beside, and Sana made sure to use both arms in order to keep Mina’s side pressed against her torso. “Hello there, beautiful.”  
  
Mina’s smile softened, now at eye-level. “That bad, huh?”  
  
“Technically we’re here now, so maybe not.” Sana giggled, her eyes and nose scrunching as she dipped her nose beneath Mina’s jaw, pressing a kiss against her neck. “I’ll always pick up what you’re putting down, darling.”  
  
“Glad to hear,” Mina said, quietly taking a shuddered breath as Sana trailed kisses along her skin.  
  
Sana hummed in response, finding herself distracted by the way she felt Mina’s chest rise and fall a little faster against her arms, and the way that Mina craned her neck allowed Sana more room to explore. Her arm at Mina’s front slowly made its way down, gently rubbing Mina’s arm along the way until reaching her hip and then her thighs, and Sana couldn’t help but slightly sneak her palm between the two in order to massage at the inside of Mina’s legs.  
  
Mina responded by twisting her neck back toward Sana, pressing the girl’s head against the back of the couch as she brought her hands up to cup at Sana’s face before kissing her. She licked Sana’s bottom lip, and the latter spared no time in allowing Mina access into her mouth. There was a vague hint of something familiar in Sana’s warm breath, a taste that reminded Mina of where they had gone to get barbeque that night after her shift.  
  
Their noses rubbed together as they angled their faces, and Mina found herself shifting her weight until she eventually straddled Sana’s lap, hands still cupping Sana’s face. Sana didn’t mind, obviously. The older girl’s arms wrapped around Mina’s waist, eliminating any space between them as their cheeks flushed, and Sana enjoyed the way her heart pounded against her chest, hoping to meet Mina’s own heart somewhere in the middle.  
  
Mina’s tongue retreated, their lips smacking as she pulled away to wrap her arms around Sana and nuzzle her face into Sana’s neck, kissing her there and quietly humming as Sana did the same.  
  
“Maybe we can move to the bed now,” Mina whispered.  
  
Sana smirked against Mina’s shoulder. “Do you want to continue, or do you want to cuddle?”  
  
There was a long pause before the decision came, arriving in a quiet mumble against Sana’s skin, “Cuddling sounds good.”  
  
“That’s my girl,” Sana lilted, giggling as she hastily pressed a bunch of small kisses against Mina’s neck before picking the girl up entirely and heading toward her bedroom.  
  
“I’m tired.” Mina blushed, wrapping her arms around Sana’s neck for more support. “Plus, I just don’t want you to pull a muscle or anything since you have that audition tomorrow in the city.”  
  
Sana’s jaw dropped. “I exercise just fine! How am I going to pull a muscle?”  
  
Mina snickered. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”  
  
“That was one time! Just once, and it barely hurt!”  
  
“It was cute.”  
  
“Not as cute as you.”  
  
“Debatable.” Mina smiled, enjoying the way that Sana gifted her with eskimo kisses before depositing her onto the bed and tucking her beneath the comforter. Already radiating with excess energy, Sana couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she practically dove into the bed after setting Mina down, sliding her way into Mina’s arms and nuzzling her head into her neck.  
  
“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Sana asked, wrapping her own arms around Mina and keeping her close. She didn’t feel the need to be further apart for more than a second.  
  
Mina smiled, that gummy grin that could ensnare anyone. “Once or twice.”  
  
“Not enough. Sounds like a crime to me.” Sana tangled their legs together beneath the blanket. “And for the record, I enjoy cuddling just as much, you know.”  
  
“As if you didn’t want to keep going,” Mina whispered; coy and a little too effective in its teasing.  
  
But Sana recovered after a blush. “Oh please! Cuddling is not only my favorite sport, but I’m actually quite the athlete when it comes to it.”  
  
“I’m glad to be in such capable arms then.” Mina smiled and pressed a gentle kiss against Sana’s lips.  
  
“And I’m glad to be in the prettiest arms I’ve ever seen,” Sana whispered playfully against her mouth, shimmying her shoulders goofily in Mina’s arms and causing the latter to giggle.  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’re a great actress. How should I know you’re not just trying to seduce me?”  
  
“Oh, is this what you call seduction?” Sana laughed, leaning fully against Mina and shimmying even more against her. Something about it seemed to tickle the younger girl, causing her to giggle and squeal as Sana shimmied more and more intensely with every passing second. “Is this working?”  
  
“I meant the compliment!”  
  
“Oh, right. Pointing out a girl’s pretty arms can really get you hot and riled up.”  
  
Mina rolled her eyes, nestling her head beneath Sana’s jaw. “I’m going to sleep now.”  
  
Sana giggled, pressing a long but soft kiss against the top of Mina’s head. “Love you.”  
  
Mina hummed, rubbing idly at Sana’s back as they closed their eyes. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling to write a different thing today so, instead, I wrote this out of spite.
> 
> Twitter: [@heartshooketh](https://twitter.com/heartshooketh)  
> CuriousCat: [@dubfu](https://curiouscat.me/dubfu)


End file.
